Submerged Peninsula
The Submerged Peninsula is the fourth area in Pikoblitz 2. Although its name may suggest it, there is a lot of land in this area. Green Pikmin and Cyan Pikmin are found here. There are a few bosses here, and this area is mildly challenging. Caves * Cavernous Lagoon 6 sublevels, 10 items Boss: Aqua Long Legs * Sunken Ruins 7 sublevels, 16 items Boss: Ranging Bloyster * Carnivore Realm 7 subevels, 14 items Boss: Sausageborb *Shady Gauntlet 10 sublevels, 17 items Boss: MAL 9000 Subarea 1 Like the other areas, you land here. There are a few enemies here and there is some water here, submerged in it a drain. Not much you can do about this until you have Blue Pikmin. * Pellet PosyX 4 * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 3 * Aquatic SheargrubX 2 * Fiery BlowhogX 1 * Water DumpleX 3 Items: 2 * Grand Chime (Bell) 70 Pikmin Points(15 pikmin) * Automatic Gear (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 180 pikmin points (30 pikmin)(Buried in ground underwater) Hazards: Water Subarea 2 There is more dangerous enemies here and even more water. The Cavernous Lagoon is found here. There is one item in this area that require the reach of Yellow Pikmin. * Aquatic SheargrubX 6 * White BulborbX 1 * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 3 * Yellow WollywogX 2 * Water DumpleX 2 * Puffy BlowhogX 1 Items: 1 * Anti-Dioxin Filter (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 120 pikmin points (40 pikmin) Hazards: Bomb-Rocks, Water Subarea 3 Almost all water. There are no items here, however, the Carnivore Realm is located here, but before you can enter the cave, you must build a bridge and break down a white bramble gate. Cyan Pikmin are found here, the second and final time a Pikmin with no onion is found above ground with candypop buds. * Water DumpleX 3 * Burgeoning SpiderwortX 1 * WogpoleX 2 * Teal Candypop Bud Items: None Hazards: Water Subarea 4 The middle of the Submerged Peninsula. Basically, it is a subarea away from water, and in it are some Burgeoning Spiderworts, if you need some sprays. Here, is the introduction of green berries, which contain Ultra-Sour Spray. * Blue BulborbX 2 * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 8 * Watery BulblaxX 1 (Contains Item) * Aquatic SheargrubX 5 * Burgeoning SpiderwortX 2 * Bumbling SnitchbugX 2 * Aqua Long LegsX 1 (Appears on days, 30, 33, 36, etc.) * Spotty BulbearX 1 (Appears on days 30, 32, 34, etc. Patrols whole area with 4 Dwarf Bulbears) Items: 2 * Geiger Counter (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 80 pikmin points (10 pikmin)(Require reach of Yellow Pikmin) * Jewel Sentry (Box with diamond earings) 160 pikmin points (20 pikmin) (Inside Watery Bulblax) Hazards: Water Subarea 5 The largest subarea. Both the Sunken Ruins and the Shady Gauntlet are located here. It is mostly water, but there is some land here. * Blue BulborbX 1 (In front of Shady Gauntlet) * Water DumpleX 4 * Fiery BlowhogX 2 * Swooping SnitchbugX 2 * Withering BlowhogX 1 * Yellow WollywogX 2 * Blue WollywogX 1 * Burrowing SnarrowX 1 BOSS(In front of Radiation Canopy) Items: 1 * Radiation Canopy (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 100 pikmin points (20 pikmin) Wildlife * Blue Bulborb * White Bulborb * Teal Candypop Bud * Watery Bulblax * Dwarf Blue Bulborb * Fiery Blowhog * Withering Blowhog * Yellow Wollywog * Blue Wollywog * Wogpole * Swooping Snitchbug * Bumbling Snitchbug * Burgeoning Spiderwort * Water Dumple * Spotty Bulbear Days 30, 32, 34, etc. * Dwarf Bulbear Days 30, 32, 34, etc. * Aqua Long Legs Days 30, 33, 36, etc. * Burrowing Snarrow BOSS Pikmin Points Total Pikmin Points: 710